Blackguard
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Now you'll see what happens when you mess with the Blackguard. Prepare yourself!" Summary * The Blackguard is the enemy force in Boom Beach. * The Blackguard periodically invades the islands under your control. * The Blackguard enslaves Native Islanders that live on these islands and keeps them in small cages that are located under the base's Headquarters. * All other players (apart from any players in the player's Task Force) appear to the player as Blackguard mercenaries, who have ostensibly been hired by the Blackguard. Every player appears to his or herself as the only commander fighting against the Blackguard (unless you are in a Task Force, so then you and your task force are allied commanders), but to other players you appear as a Blackguard mercenary. ** However, destroying Hammerman's level 30 base reveals that he took it from General Zhao, your ally. This suggests that the player (along with any other members in their Task Force) is not the only person fighting the Blackguard. * Lt. Hammerman is the commander of the Blackguard and main antagonist of the game. * Dr. T is another member of the Blackguard. He periodically takes over an island and conducts experiments for the Blackguard's Artifact Weaponization Project. * Colonel Gearheart is a high-ranking member of the Blackguard. She controls the Blackguard's War Factory. * The Blackguard has created two advanced weapons that players cannot own: the Super Mortar 3000 and the Massacre Machine Gun 9000. * The Blackguard's goal is to take over the Archipelago and steal any Power Stones that they can find. The player is the commander that is sent to the Archipelago to stop the Blackguard's plans. * The Blackguard uses Power Stones that it steals to power factories that are located in the Blackguard Mainland. These factories are being used to build unknown weapons. Task Forces work to destroy these factories in Operations. Blackguard Forces * Every so often, there is a chance that the Blackguard will invade one of the islands under your control (Read more about how invasions work here). You can then destroy the base that the Blackguard builds there to regain control of the island. * The Blackguard will also attack your home base. These attacks are commanded by mercenaries which are, in fact, other players. ** The exception to this is the Hammerman Strikes Back event, in which Lt. Hammerman attacks you and in the tutorial where he commands the first attack on your base. ** You can watch these attacks from your Enemy Activity Log. * Blackguard army units appear the same as the player's units except they are dressed in red where friendly troops are blue. * The villages that the Blackguard captures are maintained by Blackguard Villagers. The Blackguard Villagers look also very similar to the player's. The only difference is that they have red clothes and black hair. ** However, there are no female Blackguard villagers. * The Blackguard Landing Crafts also appear the same as the player's, but the Blackguard's are painted red instead of blue. ** Likewise, the Blackguard Gunboats are just red versions of the player's. Blackguard Factories * The Blackguard mainland is home to a huge complex of giant factories. * These factories are powered by Power Stones inside power cores located along the coast near the factories. ** The Blackguard heavily defends their power cores. The amount of defenses surrounding the power cores on the biggest power bases surpasses the amount on any other base the Blackguard controls. ** Players in a Task Force work together to destroy a set of Blackguard factories by stealing Intel from other Blackguard bases and launching Operations against the complex. ** The destruction of these power cores during Operations causes a chain reaction that destroys the defenses on the power base and the nearby factory. * These factories are being used to construct unknown weapons for use in the Blackguard's conquest across the Archipelago. * These factories are causing serious pollution in the Blackguard mainland. The water near the factories is filled with green residue, and the air is full of green gas. Elite Blackguard Members Dr. T * Dr. T is in charge of the Blackguard's Artifact Weaponization Project. * He periodically invades certain islands in the Archipelago to conduct experiments. * He owns two bases, a Tropical Base at level 10 and a Volcano Base at level 20, which are unlocked once the player uncovers certain regions. ** After at least one of these bases is destroyed, he begins coming to the Archipelago to start his events, which occur up to 4 times every 7 days. * Occasionally, he will launch the Mega Crab event for all players with Headquarters level 7 or higher. * Due to his dialogue and his Headquarters' drops, it appears he specializes in experimenting with regenerating weapons and Dark Power Stones. *Read more about Dr. T. Lt. Hammerman * Lt Hammerman is the Commander of the Blackguard's forces. * Lt. Hammerman has special bases called Hammerman's HQ's. These appear to be the Headquarters from which he oversees the conquest of the Archipelago. ** Some of these bases contain special defenses that do not appear elsewhere. * When the player first arrives in the Archipelago, Lt. Hammerman launches a surprisingly small attack on the player's new base. * Once his level 30 base is defeated, Lt. Hammerman will appear in an event that occurs once every 7 days, where he will imitate players bases for the player to attack. Read more about it on the Imitation Game page. * After the player destroys Lt. Hammerman's level 60 base, Lt. Hammerman says that he will switch to the offensive, a reference to his Hammerman Strikes Back event. * Once the Weapon Lab is constructed, Lt. Hammerman will appear in another event once every 7 days with his fleet to try to take you down, and you must defend against his brutal attack should you choose to defend against his fleet. Read more about it on the Hammerman Strikes Back page. *Read more about Lt. Hammerman. Colonel Gearheart * Colonel Gearheart owns a special base called a War Factory. * It is similar to Hammerman's HQs in that they both have special defenses. However, it can contain Prototype Defenses as well. * She comes to the Archipelago to set up her level 45 War Factory once the player reaches Headquarters level 15 and explores a certain region. * After defeating the level 45 War Factory, a much harder level 90 War Factory will appear during an event that occurs every 7 days and it varies every time. Category:Characters